Light Can Be Dark
by RinneNoTsumi
Summary: Kalo a normal reisdent in the City of Lights. His life was changed when the queen Godess Light offered him a chance to bring back his dead girlfriend. By going to the City of Darkness and bring her a vampire's heart. But will new feelings stop him? yaoi
1. Kalo's poem

**Hello, this is RinneNoTsumi. This is might be turned into a story. I hope you enjoy the poem.**

_Light shines down from the bright heavens_

_The one who grants wishes comes to me_

_The one grants wishes is the Light_

_The Light clears away fog_

_Showing lost wishes_

_Unfamiliar, why?_

_The wishes are not mine anymore_

_Seeing past wishes_

_I think foolish things_

_Childish_

_I know there is no way_

_But there is a yearning deep down for those wishes_

_Hope for wanting for granted_

_There shall always be wanting_

_No matter how hard I try_

_No matter how many tears I cry to flood them out_

_No matter how much my temper flares from anger trying to burn them out_

_No matter how much envy that fills my soulless body can't push it out_

_Desire is what the Light wants_

_Craving is what the Light wants_

_For the Light gets it power from the wants and wishes of others_

_The Light blinds me_

_My eyes, which burn from the lust of my wishes_

_The Light tells me a plan_

_I know the plan is wrong morally_

_But I am blinded_

_I agree_

_Now where as that brung me?_


	2. Blind Mission

_**A/M: I hope you like my new series; this is very fantasy inspired by many books I've read.**_

"Kalo do you want her back?" a soft gentle voice whispered into Kalo's ear.

"Who's there?" Kalo said with great surprise.

He heard a giggle and then he saw a pure white light shine from the sky "It's me, queen goddess of this wonderful city"

Kalo's blue eyes widened "Light" he said practically out of breath from the excitement the goddess was talking to him

"Yes it's me" Light replied, "Do you want her back though?"

Kalo knew she was never coming back "It's impossible" he murmured he missed her. She was talking about his dead girlfriend who died in a battle with the Dark's warriors.

"Oh Kalo" the goddesses let out another laugh "I can do it" she used a little of her powers to flood his eyes with his best memories of her.

Kalo felt some tears form in his eyes, the pure light fogged up his eyes. "Yes, yes" he begged bring her back

Lights smirked in her head but said with sympathy voice, "I can, do me a favor though" she tempted him with more memories.

"Yes whatever you want!" he was practically pleading to her. His voice was so weak with want.

"Your special Kalo" he coaxed him with her light blinding him with her hypnotic powers.

"I am?" he questioned confused?

"Yes, your mom was a Shine while your dad was a Shadow." He nodded in agreement to what she was saying.

A Shadow was a person who was from the City of Darkness. A Shine was from the City of Light. His parents were one of each making him in the middle. He had the bright sparkly blue eyes of a shine. But he had the jet-black hair of a Shadow. He was very handsome with his model-like looks. About the age of 14, he was still young and delicate.

Light continued "Kalo I need you to infiltrate the City of Darkness and bring me back the heart of a vampire."

"I can't" he sobbed, "It's impossible, nobody in the City of Light has been able too get in."

"You can" she rushed some more of her tricking powers clouded his sense of moral.

Almost in a tracings voice Kalo droned, "Yes Light, I'll do it"

"Good" she whispered "You'll see her soon."

Then Kalo blacked out. He could swear he heard maniacal laughing but thought it was just from emotional overwhelming.

_**A/N: I hope you keep reading my stories, stay tuned to enter the City of Darkness**_


	3. Arrival

**A/N: I hope you like this story, it's mostly imagination.**

Kalo woke up from unconsciousness on a dirt road. He propped himself up on his tanned elbows. Groaning, wondering what happened. He squinted to see a black gate. He made a small gasping sound remembering his mission. He quickly gathered himself, standing up he realized his white robes were gone replaced by black ones. 'The goddess must really want this to go to this trouble…' he thought and started walking towards the black gate.

He soon realized it was farther than he thought. His bare feet were aching from the long walks. He felt as if the gate was moving farther from him. He gathered his resolve his eyes still had some sun shiny yellow in them giving him the strength to go on. He suddenly had an idea; 'I'm so dumb why didn't I just do this earlier'. He closed his eyes letting a light and dark aura blossom off his body causing one black bat-like wing; the other was a feathery white. He ran fast picking up speed it caused him to pant he was so out of breath. Stretching his wings he flew up in the air yelling out of pleasure. Gliding through the air was a lot faster than walking on worn feet; the adrenaline pulsed through his blood stream. He kicked up speed soon reaching the seemingly impossible gate.

He tucked his head down not showing his blue eyes. He was shocked to be let in so easily; his black hair must have convinced him. All the people in the City of Darkness had black hair. All the people in the City of Light had blonde hair. All the people in the City of Darkness had greens eyes. While all the people in the City of Light had blue. But Kalo was special being a part of each he had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He wandered the city. It was dark not like his home city. He saw the people walking around they seemed to like it here oddly enough. He always was told this was a bad place, with no hope. He came to an office for housing.

"Ummm… Hi" Kalo said, a woman with black hair and a thin face looked up she had on thin glasses and was working diligently. She pressed a red button on the side of her desk and said "Buyer for you" she said in a monotonous voice. Two rather large guys appeared from a door to the left of him and escorted him down a long hallway until they reached a solitary black door. The one on his right opened the door revealing an office space with leather furniture sharp glass tables, it was very modern looking. A man was sitting in a big chair.

"Why hello" the man said in a cheery voice inviting them in.

"I'm hear for a house" he tried to keep a casual tone but faltered.

"Oh calm down, no need to worry, I have a perfect place" he was a sort of pudgy man with red cheeks and fish lips, who had happy disposition.

"Thank you" Kalo did a courteous bow, letting his thick black hair fall over his eyes.

"Well it's settle then!" the man boomed. "I'll take you there then….."

**A/N: Okay it's still sort of the intro still, I hope you like it so far, and I'm working on making my stories longer**


End file.
